pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:HunterSky
Archivo:Jack Atlas (Turbo Duel).gif Bienvenido .Si quieres ver mi discusion oprime ¡Aqui!.Si quieres ver mis contribuciones oprime ¡Aqui! Archivo:Rin icon.gifEstado de ánimoArchivo:Len icon.gif Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png: De lo mejor. Te quiero... ^3^ Archivo:Akaito icon edited.pngSobre miArchivo:Kaito icon.gif Buenasss! Os saludo ;D Soy Coke, user regular y con variados antecedentes (?) una reputación bastante conocida en PE. Llegué aquí siguiendo las novelas que habían sido borradas de Wikidex, y transferidas primero a Vulpixpedia y que luego se trasladaron aquí. Mi personalidad es un poco diferente a la del resto, ya que en un momento puedo estar muy serio y de un minuto a otro estar revolcándome de la risa (Y si, es literal ._.). Luego de cometer varios errores, remodifique mi comportamiento a una mente más sedienta de conseguir justicia, ya que siento que es derecho de todos. Mis primeros días en PE fueron bastantes pocos, ya que por colegio no lograba usar la computadora. Pasado un año más o menos, decidi entrar de forma regular a PE. Conocí a gente muy simpática, entre ellas, la persona que fue mi mejor amiga durante bastante tiempo (La extraño ;w;). Forjé varias amistades buenas, que todavía conservo. Ya desarrollado en PE conoci a Ari que terminó siendo mi novia un tiempo, pero como notoriamente no era mi tipo ni yo el suyo, cortamos. Un tiempito más adelante conocí a Paula y fuimos novios. Luego de ciertos problemillas causados por mi poca presencia en MSN y otras cosas más privadas, tuvimos que cortar. Ya establecido en PE, y con una buena reputación entre los users de aquí, me empezaron a llamar Coke-Cola (Mote con el que aún me llaman algunos), debido a que, "Coke" es Coca-Cola en inglés (LOL Lo sé, es un poco extraño eweUU). Con la llegada del chat y de las tan comentadas en su momento, capturas, incremente mi popularidad gracias a "particulares" situaciones en las que "estuve involucrado" (A los que las vivieron junto a mí, LOL, sigan recordandolas y viviré por siempre en sus corazones (?)). Ya con amigos nuevos, empezé una nueva vida, feliz y animado gracias a PE, ya que antes, debido a un, más o menos, maltrato de parte de algunos de mis condiscípulos, era demasiado inseguro y recurría al llanto en variadas ocasiones. Por eso, PE ha sido una etapa de mi vida que JAMÁS, repito, JAMÁS olvidaré. Bueno, volviendo con mi historia (LOL He empezado a contarla sin darme cuenta xd), como me dijo una buena amiga: "El que entra a PE sin estar loco, termina siéndolo", fue lo que me pasó (LOL). Pues actualmente no me quejó de nada, ya que mi vida ha mejorado muchísimo. Ah, no os he contado aún, volví con Paula (Lo sé, es genialístico, ¿No?), mejoré mi status en el cole, volví a mi antigua racha de buenas calificaciones, etc. Pues por eso os digo...¡Mirad el lado positivo de la vida!. Eso ha sido todo (Si, es un "todo" muy largo LOL), ¡Déjame una firma y espero verte pronto!¡Ciao! ;D El rezo PEtopiense Administradores nuestros: Que están en PE. Santificados sean sus users. Vengan a nosotros sus mandatos. Háganse las reglas de la wiki en América como en España. Danos nuestro ban de cada día. Y perdona nuestros bloqueos, como nosotros os perdonamos cuando nos bloquean. Y no nos dejen caer en Poke Fanon y líbranos de los Wachiturros Amen (?) Sprites Archivo:Coke sprite.png: Mi sprite y OC principal: Gio Fonteblanc Archivo:VS Coke.png Archivo:Gina sprite.png: Genderswap/Genderbend de Gio: Gina Fontekuro Archivo:VS Gina.png Archivo:Haku icon.gifNovelasArchivo:Gakupo icon.gif PokéSurvivor: Sólo esta por ahora o3o Locuras en Kanto!: Leedla, aunque no llevo mucho lol (Pausada hasta nuevo aviso) Mi nueva saga Shizen: Mi novela actual, no es de Pokémon. Leedla y acompaña a Edward y compañía en sus travesías! Fruto de Vida: Nueva novela. Me propongo llegar, por lo menos a los 10 caps (No llegué ni al segundo eweU) El Sendero de los Elementos:...Esta debo terminarla a como de lugar D8 Descubriendo Kanto:Leedla o moriréis Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Miku icon.gifAmigosArchivo:8 Neru icon.gif Archivo:Cara de Absol.png:José: Un tío bien majo con buenas ideas y simpático o3o Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png:Alex: La tía sexy más simpática de PE °3° (?) Archivo:Cara de Luxray.png:Paula♥: Alguien especial para mi :3 Archivo:Cara de Weavile.png:Lion: Un chico extravagante amante del yuri y de Ari (?) Archivo:Cara de Servine.pngGer: El chico rudo de PE (?) Archivo:Cara de Purrloin.pngYen: Tú que le tocas un pelo y te degollo Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara de Totodile.pngTorticolis (?): Majo...compartimos..."ciertos gustos" C: Archivo:Cara de Victini.pngBlack: Ultra super diver simpática! :D Es una excelente amiga ;w; Archivo:Cara de Dewott.pngPepe Grillo: ¡Puta conciencia! Me sigue hasta en PE .w. (?) Archivo:Cara de Combusken.pngDictador ruso fascista (?): Es muy bromista, tanto que a veces me ha bloqueado en el chat sin motivo e,é Archivo:Cara de Litwick.pngLokillo (?): Pues...no sé que agregar sobre él sólo que una vez lo hackearon, y va en serio ._.U Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngBel: Cómplice de Alex...igual o quizá más loca que ella eweU Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngElenape (?):Nueva amiga :D Es simpática y su novela es fantabulosa *¬* Archivo:Cara de Mew.pngSummeru: Amiga de las buenas. Es simpática, pero con su sentido de justicia y yaoismo siempre presente (?) Archivo:Cara de Cubchoo.pngFabio: Amiga desde tiempos inmemoriales (Véase "cuando Stella era Stella (?)". Joder, ahora es mi hijo e3eU Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.pngSapphi: Le di la bienvenida... Quién pensó que eso terminaría en lo que pasa ahora n//3//n Personajes que soy en PE Pokémon:100px (Red/Rojo/Fire, de los videojuegos Pokémon Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego, Verde Hoja, Oro, Plata, Cristal, Oro Heart Gold y Plata Soul Silver. Además del manga) Yu-gi-oh:100px (Yami Yugi) The Legend of Zelda:100px (Toon Link, de los videojuegos: TLOZ Minish Cap, TLOZ Four Sword & TLOZ Four Sword Adventures, TLOZ Wind Waker, TLOZ Phantom Hourglass & TLOZ Spirit Tracks) Naruto:100px (Gaara) Dragon Ball Z:100px (Goten) Death Note:100px (Light Yagami/Kira) Vocaloid:Archivo:Kaito icon.gif (Kaito) Avatar: The Last Airbender:100px (Zuko) Final Fantasy:100px (Yitán/Zidane Tribal, del videojuego "Final Fantasy IX) Kingdom Hearts:100px (Riku) Ace Attorney:100px (Phoenix Wright) Megaman:100px (Zero) Sonic:100px (Knuckles) Mario:100px (Bowser) Detective Conan: 100px (Conan Edowaga/Shinichi Kudo) Harry Potter: 100px (Remus Lupin) Dr. House: 100px (Gregory House) Evangelion: 100px (Shinji Ikari) Mis Pokémon Archivo:Pawniard NB.gif: Evolucionará cuando tenga 2445 ediciones ;3;. Le gusta golpear a este gilipollas o3o (?) Archivo:Huevo Chikorita.png: Nacerá cuando tenga 2120 ediciones ;3;. Archivo:Akat Icon.pngSabias qué...?Archivo:Ami icon by yen.png *...Mi Pokémon favorito es Togekiss pero tambien Pichu...? * Tengo un Pichu al que le gusta electrocutar a esta? *...Me gustan muchos Pokés como...Jigglypuff...Gardeovoir...Glaceon...ustedes entienden...? *...No tengo ninguna novela ewO? *...Quiero tener una NDSXL!!? *...cuando me siento al lado de cierto compañero de curso...mis cosas desaparecen misteriosamente sin dejar rastro ni huella ni olor pertinente...? *...ahora quiero tener una Nintendo Wii y el Super Smash Bros.Brawl!!?? *...cree un subgénero de PokéNovelas...los PokéReality's? *...fui el primero en anunciar un comic aquí...? *...Soy del dúo Drugs? Yo soy Cokaina y Mara es Marihuana xD Archivo:Luka icon.gifFirmen aquiArchivo:Teto icon.gif Alguien que firme--Archivo:Togekiss_icon.png•̊El entrenador aéreo...•̊Any problem sir?•̊Archivo:Glaceon_icono.png 03:35 13 feb 2011 (UTC) *Yo firmo! ED --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 00:46 13 feb 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 20:27 13 feb 2011 (UTC) *Te firmo amigo--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·"Del Clan Nara' 20:46 13 feb 2011 (UTC)' *yo tambien te firmoArchivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 14:51 20 feb 2011 (UTC) *Yo igual firmo Javox10 03:11 28 feb 2011 (UTC) *firmo :33 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:36 22 mar 2011 (UTC) *Cokitooo suic te firmo n.n ↖•›Jordy Greenway‹•↘™ 13:04 27 mar 2011 (UTC) *No puedo creer que este sea el primer ewe, ewe zαтѕυηє мιкυ 22:18 29 mar 2011 (UTC) *Te firmo de nuevo Coke-Cola!! ED espero que tu Pichu no esté por aqui para electricutarme D: (?) --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 02:09 29 abr 2011 (UTC) *tengo que...firmar...alcanzar...el...mouse >.<... :D --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 17:32 1 jul 2011 (UTC) *ewed ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ 22:40 4 jul 2011 (UTC) *firmis--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 19:34 5 jul 2011 (UTC) *(Juanix-Windows) e.e Soy ventanas :$ xD 01:02 19 jul 2011 (UTC) *firmo de nuevo ♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 16:35 25 jul 2011 (UTC) *No se por k te firmo ewe ~Darky-Chan~ ~La Serperiorwoman con deseos de Sangre >8D ~ *Fiirmo!! ^^ --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 10:47 10 sep 2011 (UTC) * Firmo ouo King of DragonsArchivo:Joltik_icon.gifMessages here~ 20:34 28 sep 2011 (UTC) * No me has puesto en amigos ¬¬ Infer-chan n_n·Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 22:13 30 sep 2011 (UTC) * Holaaa~ Kimi-ru-Chan Kansane... Tetooo!Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 17:41 17 oct 2011 (UTC) <-Pincha o muere! >:D *--Archivo:Reverencia Edgeworth.gif♦♣•̊Conoce a este caballero...o...si quieres, ¡Ven a por los latigazos!•̊♥♠Archivo:Latigazo Franziska.gif 04:41 16 nov 2011 (UTC) *Firmo c: ☆♪Last Night ~ Good Night♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 23:35 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Beta Reader Categoría:Pokenovelista